Smoke Mountain (Book)
|Row 6 title = Date Released |Row 6 info = May 12, 2009Revealed on Amazon.com |Row 7 title = Identification |Row 7 info = ISBN 0061918059 |Row 8 title = Preceded By |Row 8 info = Great Bear Lake |Row 9 title = Succeeded By |Row 9 info = The Last Wilderness |Row 10 title = Additional Information |Row 10 info = Smoke Mountain *Cliffnotes *Characters *Chapters *Cover Gallery *Seekers Map}} Smoke Mountain is the third volume in the Seekers series of six books. Toklo is featured on the cover, with Kallik, Lusa, and himself gazing at Smoke Mountain from across a river below. Book Jacket Inside The Last Great Wilderness... :There is a place where bears can live in peace, where there is sea-ice all year, where the forests are full of prey, where flat-faces never go. Polar bears Kallik and Taqqiq, black bear Lusa, grizzly Toklo, and the shape-shifting powers Ujurak believe that this fabled bear paradise must be the destination of their quest. But the path they follow is dangerous. Then Lusa turns into an otter while the rest are waiting with fright then he makes it.Then the burning Smoke Mountains are more treacherous than anything the bears have faced before, and tensions run high as they encounter obstacle after obstacle. A rushing river and hostile flat-faces separate them from their goal, and a bear is pushed to the brink of death. Signs and omens point in different directions, and the bears, though traveling together, must each follow his or her own star... causing one bear to leave the group forever. :But as the others travel on, they soon learn that it will take all their strength and determination to reach their destination. And, if they reach it at last, they may learn that what they thought was their quest's end is in fact a new beginning.... Back :Four young bears are on a quest to find the Last Great Wilderness, a place where bears can live in peace, where there is sea-ice all year, where the forests are full of prey, where flat-faces never go. Theirs is a quest that will bring them amazing adventures and unexpected hardships, and it will set their paws on a path toward a future they cannot yet imagine. All they have to do is follow the all of the stars. Detailed Plot Summary : : The story begins with the group continuing with their journey to the The Last Wilderness, which their new companions Kallik and her brother Taqqiq. : They travel and find an old white bear named Qopuk. He tells them about a mountain and a river that stretches far. When he finishes his story, he falls asleep and soon dies. : Taqqiq tries tricking Kallik into leaving the other bears with him, but Kallik doesn't fall for it. Taqqiq confesses that he wants to leave. Kallik doesn't want him to go, but lets him. : When they arrive at Smoke Mountain, Lusa is injured by a firebeast. Before flat-faces can capture her, Kallik manages to get Lusa away, who is injured badly. In a dream, Lusa is told by her family in the Bear Bowl what their journey is meant for; To Save the Wild. When hunting, Toklo almost falls off a cliff, but is saved by Kallik. : Later Toklo is captured by humans and is tied up in the back of a large truck. The humans are driving along a narrow pathway on the mountain, and the truck falls over the side, landing in a river. The water begins to leak into the truck, where Toklo is still helpless and tied. His friends rescue him just before he drowns. Lusa then rescues one of the humans from drowning, and they continue on their journey. : They arrive at their destination, The Last Wilderness. But Ujurak feels like it isn't the end. As they race down a hill, Kallik is unsure too, thinking, "If this is really the end of the journey... Then why don't I feel it?" Characters Polar Bears *Kallik *Taqqiq *Qopuk *Salik (Mentioned) *Nisa (Mentioned) Grizzly Bears *Toklo *Ujurak (Shape shifter) *Shoteka (Mentioned) *Oka *Tobi Black Bears *Lusa *King *Yogi *Stella *Ashia Humans *The Giant Flat-Face Sneak peeks There is a sneak peek in the back of the English hardback edition of The Last Wilderness and Warriors Super Edition: Bluestar's Prophecy. Gallery Smoke Mountain Audiobook.jpeg|Audiobook (English version) Smoke Mountain (Australian version).jpeg|Front cover (Australian version) Smoke Mountain (Audiobook German version).jpeg|Audiobook (German version) References Category:Books Category:Released Category:Tui Sutherland Category:Smoke Mountain Category:The Original Series